The present invention relates to a broadband communication karaoke, more particularly, to a music player connected with CATV which could also be connected with cable TV system so that users can select their favorite music from the server freely.
Those who are addicted to singing seldom become famous singers of popular music. Most of them desire to find an outlet for their idleness and boring daily life thus a KTV store could satisfy their needs and thus get them popular. However, the fee of singing in the KTV store is somewhat higher than a normal expense. Therefore, a better way is to invite several friends to join the singing party and share the cost. By doing so, people not only save the cost for entertainment but also enjoy singing more with others than singing along. Hence, if there is not any friend available, singing in the KTV store becomes dull and uninteresting.
On the other hand, only young people are the main consuming customers in KTV store. For elders who are already retired or unemployed, they are not willing to sing in the KTV store due to the high expense and inconvenience of finding partners.
It is unusual to go to sing in the KTV alone so there is a karaoke machine with CD or tapes in the market for people who want to sing by themselves. The disadvantage of this machine is that the number of songs for a selection is much less than that in the KTV store and thus less attractive.